


Tease

by Doctorwhokitten16



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhokitten16/pseuds/Doctorwhokitten16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write me a short story using Hakyeon, Wonshik, and eleven cats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me this prompt. It's mostly all fluffy stuff. Mostly all about Wonshik. I don't know if it's really good or not? Either way I hope you enjoy reading it.

Wonshik never minded cats. In fact, he quite enjoyed coming home to see Hakyeon and their cat Freckles curled up on his chest while they both slept softly. It’s why he couldn’t protest when Hakyeon came home from work one day drenched and clutching a filthy, trembling kitten to his chest and looking at Wonshik like the world was ending. 

Though Hakyeon was obviously the one to love the furry fluff balls more so than Wonshik, Wonshik quite often found himself with said fluff balls curled up on his lap while he tried to work out melodies for the lyrics he wrote. He found himself sometimes in the store picking up special treats, toys, collars, and even beds for their cats at home. He would never admit to it but he definitely liked to spoil their pets. Not to mention it would always bring a bright smile to Hakyeon’s face whenever Wonshik came home with toys or treats. 

Hakyeon liked to tease Wonshik about it. Called him things like “teddy bear” and “softie” and since Wonshik was found talking to Soxz like she was their child, Hakyeon wouldn’t take him seriously. Wonshik liked to deny any and all comments said about the whole thing but deep down he knew they were probably pretty true. And so what if Hakyeon knew that, as long as he didn’t have to straight up say it out loud he was content to live with the teasing, as well as talking to Soxz like she was his everything. 

“Isn’t that right Soxz? You’re just the cutest kitty around town. You could get all the male kitties if you wanted, but you chose me right? Soxz.” Soxz purred happily up at Wonshik and rubbed her face against his collarbone as he stroked her back. “Cute” Wonshik was so whipped. By a cat. 

“Wonshik! I’m home!” Hakyeon called from the hallway, making Wonshik jump a little and sigh heavily as Soxz ran to greet Hakyeon. 

Leaving his work for later he left his office to greet Hakyeon as well. He found him in the kitchen getting a glass of water and smiling down at Soxz who was winding around his legs fondly. Laying his head against Hakyeon’s shoulder he wound his arms around Hakyeon’s middle and sighed softly, “Welcome home babe. How was work?”   
Hakyeon hummed and gulped down his glass of water. He proceeded to tell Wonshik all about the bitch in his office that just loves to test his patience. “I don’t get it! Why does she hate me so much! It’s not like I meant to get the promotion instead of her. I’m just nicer, prettier, and smarter than her. That’s not my fault Wonshik. I can’t help that I’m perfect.” Wonshik rolled his eyes. “Oh! But that reminds me, I found this on the way home from work and it made me think of you.” Hakyeon left the room for a few seconds and came back with a flyer. 

ANIMAL SHELTER NEEDS VOLUNTEERS 

Wonshik took the flyer and eyed Hakyeon carefully, “What’s this supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing really. I just thought that maybe you might want to volunteer sometime. You seem to really like the cats and you’ve always liked animals. Plus it wouldn’t hurt for you to get out a little bit more. Like I said it just it just reminded me of you. Just give it some thought yeah? You might like it. Who knows. Now what are you making me for dinner?” 

 

************************************

 

Later that night Wonshik stared down at the flyer that was left sitting on the table. Hakyeon was in the living room asleep on the couch with Freckles laying on his chest and Soxz curled up by his feet. Wonshik’s heart warmed at the sight. He looked back down at the flyer and sighed once more. Perhaps he would look more into this volunteer thing in the morning. For now, he was much content to carry Hakyeon to bed and bask in his warmth until morning. 

After seeing Hakyeon off to work Wonshik took his time getting ready for the day. Setting down a dish of food and water down for the cats and making sure he had everything before he headed into town to go look at the animal shelter. It would take a little while to get to the animal shelter and he decided he was going to take the long way to let his mind wonder. 

It’s true that he’s always really loved animals. Ever since he was a kid he’s always liked interaction with pretty much any, and everything. Be it people, animals or even plants. There were times he’d spend hours with his action figures and stuffed animals in his room. Making up stories and worlds of his own. Lots of his close family and friends always told him it’s what makes him such a good lyricist and artist. He’s been communicating and learning and growing from such a young age. 

He’s good with animals as well. Most animals enjoy his presence. Sometimes his tall stature scares the little ones but if he works hard enough the small ones tend to enjoy him as well. He’d be able to communicate with more people and bask in the presence of animals all the time. And it’s a volunteer job, which means it works around his schedule rather than him working around theirs. Perhaps this was a really good idea. Hakyeon did know a thing or two. 

As he approached the animal shelter he looked down at the flyer he still had. This was a good idea, he told himself, and with that he walked through the doors and looked to the main desk. 

“Hi, Welcome to Seoul’s 나비야 사랑해 고양이보호소 (Nabiya Cat Shelter), how may I help you? Are you looking for a new cat today?” The blonde male behind the desk asked with a bright smile plastered on his face. “We’ve got the best cats around, I’m telling you. We’ve got black cats, grey cats, white cats, orange cats, cats with spots, cats withou-” 

“Jaehwan.” A delicate chide as a man emerged from a door to Wonshik’s left. He was tall and intimidating. Luscious black hair, broad shoulders, and eyes that could literally pin Wonshik to the wall. Luckily for him though, his eyes were currently pinning what Wonshik assumed to be Jaehwan, to the wall instead. 

Jaehwan hung his head, “Sorry hyung. I didn’t mean to. It’s just we haven’t had anyone in for days. These cats deserve a new home.” He stuck out his bottom lip and looked at the tall man out of the corner of his eye. Wonshik watched the interaction closely and wondered if Hakyeon was really right about this volunteer thing. He wasn’t sure anymore. 

The tall man simply ruffled the younger’s hair before turning to Wonshik. Wonshik swallowed and hoped that he never did anything to piss off the other man. He fidgeted slightly before he help up the flyer that Hakyeon gave up. The dark-haired man raised his eyebrows slightly before looking Wonshik up and down carefully, “You’re looking to volunteer?”. His voice was so delightful. Wonshik nodded, though he wasn’t completely sure with himself. 

“Follow me” Broad Shoulders turned to go back through the door he came from. Wonshik looked from him to Jaehwan, who was staring back at him and nodded enthusiastically. Wonshik followed Broad Shoulders through the door. 

There were cats everywhere. He counted eleven right off the bat. There were toys and food scattered about the room. If Wonshik had to guess this is where they play. He spotted a door off to his right where he assumed the cats slept. There were scratch posts, elaborate cat climbing posts, stairs and swings. If Wonshik was a cat, he’d probably believe this was heaven. The colors of the room were soft and warm but felt energizing. He liked this room. 

“This is the cat’s playroom. This is where we bring people to meet cats and play with them when they are looking to adopt. Through that door on your right is where the cats stay. There are beds and their litter boxes.” Broad Shoulders said as he looked around the room, he looked at Wonshik briefly, “My name is Taekwoon.” Taekwoon had outstretched his hand for Wonshik to shake. It was then Wonshik decided that he did definitely want to volunteer here and he was going to like it. 

Wonshik smiled and shook Taekwoon’s hand. The had a brief conversation about Wonshik and why he wanted to volunteer here. As well as what Wonshik did for a living. Just as Taekwoon was talking about the cats here and how it would work volunteering, the younger man, Jaehwan came bursting into the room. 

“Are you staying? It’d be really awesome to have someone else to talk to besides hyung.” Jaehwan leaned into Wonshik to whisper, “He can be really scary sometimes. And boring. He’s like scary cardboard” Wonshik laughed and nodded to Jaehwan, who proceeded to jump up and down a little. “LET’S MAKE INTRODUCTIONS EVERYONE. GATHER AROUND”. Wonshik watched as Jaehwan attempted to gather all the cats in the playroom and began naming them off. “This is Snickers, that’s Muffin, this one right here that’s Bella, right over there that’s Fluff, oh! And this one is my baby Bean, look at him he’s so cute, next to the door that’s SweetPea.Oh my god guys this i-” Jaehwan turned to Wonshik, “I don’t know your name. I’m Jaehwan.”

“Wonshik.” 

“Guys this is Wonshik he’s going to be helping us take care of you. He’ll play with you, he’s going to be great here. Are you excited?” He continued on talking to the cats about all the things that Wonshik was going to be helping out with. Wonshik thought he briefly saw Taekwoon smile fondly at Jaehwan but he turned too quickly to make sure. He was sure he was going to like working here as he too looked at Jaehwan fondly. 

Later when he returned home, he found Hakyeon was already home. His shoes sitting neatly by the door. He knew he had two options here. He could take the teasing he knew he was about to get or he could attempt to distract Hakyeon before he could even think about all the teasing he could do. His obvious option was to distract Hakyeon at all costs. He hopes Hakyeon is in a good mood. Not to mention he did want to thank his boyfriend for always thinking about him. More often than not he believes Hakyeon is too good for him. 

He walks through the entrance way where Freckles and Soxz come to greet him and welcome him home. He can hear the TV in the living room and he walks in that direction. Stopping to grab a few things he’s hoping to use from their bedroom and to change into some sweats and a large t shirt that slips off of his frame. He’s very determined now. His goal; distract Hakyeon enough to let him off the hook, make Hakyeon happy, and let him know he appreciates him so much. Shouldn’t be too hard. 

When he gets to the living room though he realizes that he might not get off the hook so easily. Hakyeon is looking at Wonshik with a grin spread wide on his lips. Wonshik knows this look very well. Hakyeon has already predicted Wonshik’s actions and he’s not about to give in to any of it. Perhaps if Wonshik tries really hard. 

“How was your day Shikkie?” Hakyeon’s grin hasn’t left his face. 

Wonshik coughed, “Yeah it was good. How was work?” Wonshik made his way to sit next to Hakyeon on the couch. Trying to get as close as possible without being too obvious about it. 

“It was fine. The usual.” Hakyeon was still grinning at Wonshik like he’d just found Wonshik talking cute with Soxz again. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t apart of the plan. “Where’d you go today Shikkie?” 

“Just around town. You said I haven’t been getting out enough.” 

“Hm. And what did you do while you were in town?” 

“Stuff” Wonshik had to act now or their little battle would be Hakyeon’s for sure.So Wonshik leaned forward until he was sure his breath fanned across Hakyeon’s face. “You looked really stressed Hakyeonnie.” He made a point of looking down at Hakyeon’s lips before looking back up to catch his gaze. Hakyeon’s eyes had darkened and Wonshik wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. 

“Are you trying to distract me so I don’t tease you about going to the animal shelter?” He had whispered the words against Wonshik’s lips and Wonshik almost didn’t catch what he said. 

“No.” 

“Tease.”


End file.
